


Recharge Troubles

by techbilt



Series: Rules and Protocols Holiday Gift Fics 2018 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Saving Kaon RP Universe, based off the universe I RP in, shorter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: Saving Kaon RP Verse - Lockdown is a hot sleeper, and Prowl likes to cuddle. Lockdown constantly wakes up sweating in the middle of the night because Prowl is glued to him.gift for In-need-of-discipline on Tumblr





	Recharge Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are based on muses written by myself ([Rules-and-protocol | Prowl](http://www.rules-and-protocol.tumblr.com) ), Necro ([Not-good-with-names-and-faces | Lockdown](http://www.not-good-with-names-and-faces.tumblr.com)), and Cockatoo ([In-need-of-discipline | Drift](http://www.in-need-of-discipline.tumblr.com))

Winter had settled through Kaon.  The cold weather bled into the ship and settled into every crevice.  The early morning hours were the hardest to get out of bed.  Prowl rather liked their warm room in the morning, glued to the tall lanky mech on the other side of the bed.  More often than not the black and white Praxian could be found clinging to the tall lanky mech in bed with him.

Prowl was comfortable, which Lockdown was thankful for, but he wasn’t.  His temperature gauge showed he was far too warm to be healthy.  He had little to no warming blankets only Prowl attached to him, clinging to him - or rather the heat that radiated off his frame as his mate kept warm under an absurd amount of heating blankets and Lockdowns own frame heat exhaust.  

Lockdown loved his mate, he really did.  He knew that Prowl would have no issues if Lockdown got up to stand outside and cool down for a while.  He probably wouldn’t even wake up most likely just roll over and continue recharging with little to no interruption.  

Lockdown peeled the black and white praxian off him, the younger mech made a disapproving grunt before his hand slid under the blankets and he rolled over commandeering a majority of the berth.  Lockdown turned around to watch Prowl a while and allow himself to cool down.  

The Bounty Hunter loves Prowl with every fiber of his being but for someone who had been deemed so cold sparked, so aloof, so distant among the Autobots this was a weird part of Prowl to discover the cuddling, the neediness, the ‘always cold’.

But it honestly wasn’t like Lockdown was any better in that regard: A Bounty Hunter that ‘gutted’ hundreds of targets for mere trinkets plus he had a soft spot for Sparklings and friendly police officers down on their luck.  He was alright with it.  He walked around their room, the captains quarters was one of the largest personal rooms on the ship.  There was the rec room - that had been converted into a living room, but the captains quarters took up basically the entire floor, except for the trophy room.

Lockdown started making his way to the wash racks on the opposite wall of the trophy room before he tripped over something.  He fell to the ground with an ‘oof’ before lifting up his head to first look to his mate - see if he had woken the sleeping Praxian before looking over what he had tripped over.  Drift.

Lockdown wasn’t sure how he had gotten into their room but he wasn’t going to question it.  What he was going to to do was pick the youngling up and place him on the bed he shared with his mate.  He was surprised that Drift hadn’t woken up when he had tripped over the poor thing.  He took a quiet breath watching the black and White Praxian with the white and red Malgus Universe Native.  

Lockdown had been able to finally leave the room and get himself some much-needed coolant.  He returned to the captains quarters not too long later, finding both his mate and adopted son - nearly adopted anyway, curled up with each other on the berth, still sleeping as soundly as Lockdown had left them.

The black and green mech crawled into bed with them with the intention to return to recharge.  It was still far too early for anyone to be up and about.  With another helping of coolant in his systems to help combat the heat spreader issues, Lockdown should be alright until morning.  He lays on the berth so Drift is between him and Prowl.  With Lockdown laid on his back his hook hanging off the side of the bed, he falls into recharge.


End file.
